


Too Hot to Sleep With

by LadyKoori



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John has a cut, Rodney is a hypochondriac, and Carson is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Sleep With

The only time Rodney’s hypochondria really bugged John was when he was projecting it on other people. Namely when he was projecting it on John.

“Rodney,” John repeated trying to wrench his arm out of the scientist’s remarkably strong grip while holding his other arm out far enough to prevent smearing blood on anything. The cut wasn’t deep or large, but Rodney was insisting that it needed to be looked at by the doctor. “I’m fine.” As much as he loved Carson, he preferred not spending time in the infirmary.

Rodney glared at him over his shoulder before dragging him past several confused nurses and into Carson’s office, where he stopped for some reason causing John to slam into his back. John staggered backwards and was about to protest but Rodney seemed to have forgotten him instead going over to where Carson was slumped onto his desk.

“Carson,” Rodney prodded the doctor in the arm.

John moved to the other side of his lover and knelt down next to him and ran a hand up and down his back. Carson was warm, too warm. “Carson, babe, wake up.”

Rodney grumbled unintelligible at the endearment. Rodney and Elizabeth were the only one’s who had been told when John and Carson had begun sleeping together. John suspected that Lorne knew also, but his second in command was sleeping with one of the male botanists so he was hardly going to turn John in. A couple of the nurses had figured it out and sighed dreamily whenever John would appear in the infirmary late at night to make Carson get some sleep.

“Carson,” Rodney repeated poking sleeping man again. “Dr. Beckett.”

Carson sat bolt up right, instantly in doctor mode, causing Rodney to jump backwards. Graceful the scientist was not, and he ended up on his rump, scowling.

“Sorry, Rodney,” Carson said looking around. “John, you’re bleeding.”

“Its nothing,” John replied no longer annoyed at Rodney for dragging him down here. The infirmary had been empty for once when they’d walked through it and it was hard telling when one of the nurses would have woken Carson up. “You, however, have a fever. Come on, let’s get someone to look at you.” He put his hand under his lover’s arm and dragged him to his feet.

“Probably caught something from the Athosian brats,” Rodney said standing up and brushing nonexistent dirt off his butt.

Rodney went to get one of the other doctor’s while John maneuvered Carson onto a bed. Twenty minutes later, John was settling Carson into Carson’s own bed with strict instructions from Dr. Biro to make him rest and stay hydrated. The old saying was right, Carson had been a horrible patient. He argued with Biro the whole time about not needing to be sent to bed. The woman had persisted though, even to the extent of threatening John with misery if he didn’t make sure Carson did as she’d told him too.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Carson said.

“Doc Biro said it was,” John tucked the blanket in around him.

“Well, I’m a doctor,” Carson replied. “And I say its not.”

John sat down on the bed next to him. “I love you, but for once I’m going to listen to her instead of you.” He ran his hand through Carson’s sweaty hair. “That woman is scary.”

Carson frowned, but let the argument drop rolling on to his side instead and pulling the sheet and blanket tight under his chin.

John leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I have a meeting in a few minutes; do I need to post a guard?”

“No,” Carson said. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Good. I’ll bring you some soup when I’m done.”

The meeting took longer than John had hoped it would and it was two hours before he was able to get down to the mess to grab some of the days soup, chicken noodle as luck would have it, and return to Carson’s quarters. Carson was tossing around in the bed, the blanket kicked off of him and the sheet twisted up around his legs. John set the soup down on the desk and went to the medical bag Carson kept in his room, rummaging around until he found the thermometer. His lover’s temperature was 102. Biro had said it would probably get that high but to call her if it got any higher.

“John,” Carson said, grabbing John’s arm when he turned to put the thermometer down. “How high?”

“102,” John replied setting the thermometer on the desk next to the soup. He untangled the sheet and spread it out over Carson again. “You know, I’m supposed to be the one that needs a doctor, not you.”

“Sorry,” Carson mumbled trying to sit up.

John shrugged and helped Carson. He spent the next ten minutes feeding the ill man soup before Carson began nodding off again. John got him settled back down on the bed and finished off the remains of the soup. Smiling at Carson’s sleeping form, he pressed a kiss to his lips and started to stand. Carson surprised him by being awake enough to grab John’s arm.

“Don’t go,” Carson said.

John sat again. “You’ve got a fever.”

“So?”

“So, you don’t need me sleeping next to you.”

Carson tugged on his arm. “Yes, I do.”

“I never thought I’d say this but you’re too hot for me to sleep with,” John replied.

“Am not,” Carson pulled on his arm hard enough to throw John off balance forcing him to sit down.

John sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win, and pulled off his boots. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed. “You’d better not make me sick.”

“I’ll find you a doctor,” Carson rolled onto his side.

John spooned behind him and put his arm around Carson’s middle. The other man really was putting off too much heat for sleeping in this position, but Carson tended to want to be held when he wasn’t feeling alright. “I don’t want any other doctor.” He kissed the back of Carson’s neck.

“Good,” Carson replied. “I think they’re all taken anyway.”

“Well, I’ve found doctors make great lovers.”

“Oh,” Carson said. “And how many have you slept with?”

John smiled and kissed his neck again. “Just one.”

“Good.”


End file.
